1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solvent storage means for paint sprayers, and, more particularly, to a draw-tube solvent retaining and draining cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern house-painting technology has come a long way from brushes and rollers. Powered airless sprayers allow the paint to be applied in a consistent, uniform manner with a high degree of efficiency, producing professional quality results in a reduced amount of time.
These systems usually consist of a motor driven pump that is mounted on a frame such that they rest several feet above the ground. A pick-up tube extends down vertically beneath the pump toward the ground so that it can be inserted into an opened can of paint, allowing the paint to be drawn therefrom and delivered to the sprayer.
While this system is invaluable to painters who depend on them to allow them to keep up with their busy schedules, it does suffer from a drawback in that the pick-up tube requires frequent cleaning in order to prevent paint from drying therein, causing clogs and otherwise restricting flow. While cleaning of the pump and pick-up tube is essential for proper operation, it is many times unnecessary during the intervening time between job sites or between workdays where the same paint is being used.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which the pick-up tube on airless sprayers can be maintained between jobs that use the same paint without having to perform cleaning operations thereon.
In the related art, several devices disclose an attached paint solvent reservoir and recycler. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,860 issued in the name of Robb et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,066 issued in the name of Hethcoat, U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,317 issued in the name of Robb et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,369 issued in the name of Robb et. al. and U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,000 issued in the name of Roach.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,818 issued in the name of Kaler, describes a paint cleaning apparatus that pumps solvent and cleans the inside and outside of a paint spraying outfit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,857 issued in the name of Amundsen, discloses a hand-held transmission flushing system with cleaning solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,095 issued in the name of Wickenhaver, discloses a paint nozzle cleaning apparatus utilizing forced air.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which overcomes the problems cited above.